In Memory
by AnteNomad
Summary: After six years, a chance encounter between Squall and Rinoa leaves them wondering at events that both had forgotten.
1. Commander

**NOTICE:** **_Final Fantasy VIII_**_ and all characters, locations, and concepts therein are copyright © 1998 by Square. The aforementioned Square has absolutely no idea this author exists, and has in no way authorized the creation of this story or its contents. Absolutely no revenue is made from the creation or exhibition of this story by the author, and if any revenue is made through its exhibition by others, this author has no knowledge and earns no profit from said revenue. Any such practice, or any duplication of this work without the author's knowledge or consent, will seriously annoy him. This text applies whether you read it or not. All your base are belong to us.  
_

  
  
  
**- — //= IN MEMORY =\\ — -  
  
**_a **FINAL FANTASY VIII **fan fiction  
by _  
_a **Rug Central** production  
_

  
  
The announcer cleared his throat, scanning over the assembled dignitaries and checking to make sure that the TV crew was ready and recording. Ladies and gentlemen, he said, once confirming that he was in fact on the air. Please stand for the national anthem of the Timber Federation.  
  
For the first time that day, the words Timber Federation did not prompt a burst of uproarious applause. Instead, the room remained respectfully silent, save for the band on-stage, which played out a combination of notes that had not been heard in public for twenty-four years. However, this did not prevent nearly every Timber dignitary from bursting into hearty song, reciting the words from perfect memory.  
  
As he did not know the words to the Timber anthem, Squall simply stood in respectful silence. Though he did not turn his head to look at them, he could hear the voices of both Cid and Edea joining in beside him; he even spotted President Caraway of Galbadia joining in. Watching the scene, it seemed he could literally _feel_ the excitement in the room, as the reality of Timber's independence sank in.  
  
When the anthem ended, the room burst into applause once again; Squall noticed that some of the older delegates had even been moved to tears. _I guess I can understand how they feel,_ he thought. _Timber's been occupied for longer than I've been alive; it must be an incredible feeling for them to suddenly have their freedom again.  
  
_As the band moved on to a slightly less profound musical piece, the gathering began to dissolve into a formal reception. Cid and Edea were quickly engaged in a conversation with President Caraway and the new Prime Minister of Timber, and Squall was left to wander around aimlessly, applying all his social training to appear at ease in the gathering when all he really wanted was to get back to Garden and back to work. In the interests of diplomacy and international relations, however, he did his best to appear as cordial as possible.  
  
He sighed as he inadvertently caught the eye of a dark-haired woman from the Timber delegation, and she began to make her way over to talk to him. Diplomats were the worst conversationalists, especially the young ones—they were still naive enough to think that all the empty pleasantries actually _meant_ something.  
  
she said, smiling. Thank you for all the work that you and Garden put into these talks. I know we couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Squall imitated a friendly smile in return. The words were rehearsed, but the look in her eyes indicated that she actually meant them as well. It was our pleasure, he replied. Miss Heartilly, isn't it?  
  
She broke into an amused grin. Please, call me Rinoa. I can't ever get used to everyone using my last name.  
  
Squall's eyebrow twitched. _That_ was unscripted.  
  
You're being appointed as the ambassador to Dollet, aren't you? he asked.  
  
The original warm smile returned to her face. Well, it's not official yet. And I don't like to get excited about things that haven't happened yet. After all, no one can predict the future.  
  
Squall nodded; but something gave him pause. He wasn't sure what it was, but suddenly this woman seemed..._familiar_.  
  
Well, the work you put into the talks was very impressive, he said. Without you, there might not _be_ a Timber Federation. I can't see how they could choose anyone else.  
  
And he noticed something strange about himself. He normally tried to say as little as possible when diplomats were involved; that way they would be more likely to go away quickly. Why he was being so conversational with _this_ woman, he had no idea.  
  
That's very sweet of you to say, she replied warmly. Then, she seemed to catch sight of someone off behind him. Oh! I should pay my respects to your Headmaster. She extended her hand. I suppose I'll see you around, Commander.  
  
As he took her hand, Squall once again felt a wave of déjà vu that left him slightly off-balance. Of course, he managed; and she headed off to join the group that Cid was speaking with. Squall went off to find other dignitaries to congratulate, but he found himself so preoccupied that he was unable even to feign an interest in the senseless babble of the various delegates. He muddled his way through the rest of the reception, and excused himself as quickly as was diplomatically possible. He didn't attempt to approach Rinoa again, but he left still unable to get her out of his mind. There was something dancing just at the edge of his awareness, but he couldn't quite tell what it was.  
  
Unconsciously, Squall's hand drifted up to his forehead as he took a seat in the intra-city tram. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so frustrated; and it didn't help that his frustration stemmed from a failure of memory to begin with.  
  


- — = **= =** = — -  


  
He was seated at his desk, bent over a stack of documents that had sprung up to augment the computer terminal in his apartment room, when Quistis arrived that evening. He heard the door open and close, but didn't spare a moment to look over his shoulder and see who had entered, as he assumed he knew the answer anyway. Rather, he glanced between two sheets of paper which he had retrieved from the Galbadian Judicial Archives, and tapped another note into the terminal. _Grand jury indictment 2078, 2079. Various counts of sedition; alleged membership in insurgent group called the Forest Owls'.  
  
The Forest Owls  
  
_He heard a familiar sigh behind him; and he could readily picture Quistis standing with her hands on her hips, peering at him over her glasses with an expression both exasperated and amused. You forgot about the dinner, didn't you? she asked.  
  
That did cause Squall to turn around. Dinner? What time is it? He glanced at the clock on the headboard. _21:43._   
  
Quistis gave him a disapproving look. Squall, if you're going to miss a state dinner where you're a guest of honor, you're going to have to do a little better than _that_.  
  
Squall was at a loss for words. _I guess this is affecting me more than I'd realized,_ he thought, glancing at the mess that had become of his desk.  
  
Quistis was also examining the clutter that had sprung up during her absence that afternoon. she asked. Are you going to tell me what's so important that you'd risk an international incident rather than abandon? She was amused again. Trust Quistis to find humor at a time like this.  
  
I didn't cause too much trouble, did I? he asked. Quistis would probably be madder if there had been any real problems, but still it had been a long time since he had acted this irresponsibly, and Squall really wasn't happy about it.  
  
Quistis smiled. Don't worry, Squall. It was touch-and-go for a bit, but ultimately, Cid and the others _were_ able to carry things without your charming presence.  
  
Squall reflexively glared at her and turned away. It took him another second to realize that her flippant remark meant that at least she wasn't mad at him.  
  
But honestly, Quistis continued, dropping onto the bed and beginning to loosen the tie on her SeeD uniform. What _were_ you doing in here all afternoon?  
  
Squall shook his head. It's nothing important.  
  
He'd looked away, but still he could feel Quistis' piercing gaze. Squall, you _forgot _about a state dinner. Obviously, it's important.  
  
_You'd think so,_ Squall thought. _But if it is, I don't know why any more than you do._ ...I just lost track of time, that's all.  
  
Oh, for god's sake, Squall. Are you going to make me come over there and see for myself?  
  
Squall sighed. Her persistence was usually an admirable trait, but it became damned annoying when she directed it at him. You know Rinoa Heartilly?  
  
I think I've met her once or twice. Why?  
  
I'm not sure. Squall glanced at the mess on his desk, as if some piece of the puzzle would obligingly choose this moment to jump up from the pages and provide him with an answer to give. I ran into her at the reception this afternoon, andI don't know how to describe it. I had a feeling; like I knew her from somewhere, except it was more than just that. He shook his head. It still doesn't make much sense even to me.  
  
Quistis arched an eyebrow. What have you found?  
  
She was in the Timber resistance for a while, he said, handing her the grand jury report. A group called the Forest Owls. I think they have something to do with it, but I'm not sure what.  
  
Quistis began, taking on the tone she would use with a misbehaving student. Are you sure this isn't just all in your mind?  
  
Of course, he said, mildly annoyed. Every now and then, she would start treating him as if he were still her student.   
  
Student.  
  
Dance.  
  
Rinoa.  
  
Quistis had been his instructor at Garden during his last year as a SeeD cadet and had lost her license the day of the exam so she'd had him join her in the Secret Area after the graduation party at which a dark-haired girl had approached him and dragged him onto the dance floor before running off just as quickly to talk to Cid and hire SeeDs to go to Timber had help the Forest Owls which is how he had met her again the very next day—  
  
_Rinoa.  
  
_The memories flooded back to him; the campaign against Ultimecia and his relationship with Rinoa all burst into his head almost too fast for him to process. He shook his head, trying to control the torrent of memories; and glanced at Quistis. He thought that it was odd that her hair was not secured tightly behind her head, and that it was probably too short to be suited for such a style in any case. Then he realized that she had not worn her hair that way in years.  
  
I remember, he said.  
  
She simply looked at him for a moment, seeming unsure how to respond. Squall lowered himself back into the chair by his desk, not quite trusting him to remain standing properly.  
  
Six years ago, he continued, playing through the memories and attempting to organize them into thoughts. I met her at the graduation party after I became a SeeD. Then for my first mission, I was assigned to help the Forest Owls liberate Timber from —  
  
  
  
He paused. Quistis now bore a very distant expression, and Squall thought there was an almost pained look in her eyes.  
  
After a moment, she simply shook her head, offering him a weak smile that tried—and miserably failed—to convince him that everything was all right. It's late, and we've got another day of receptions to look forward to tomorrow. She attempted to replicate the slightly flippant tone she had taken with him earlier. _You_, especially, are going to have some grand apologies to make. So why don't we put all this aside for the night and go to bed. If it's waited six years, I'm sure another half a day won't make much difference.  
  
Squall frowned at her; but after a moment he nodded, switching off the computer and rising from the chair. All right, he said. I'll take care of this tomorrow.  
  
_Take care of this?_ he thought as he changed out of his uniform and into his night clothes. _Just what is it I plan to do?_ For all the memories he had discovered, a whole array of new ones had erupted. He could remember meeting Rinoa, and falling in love with her, but he had no idea how or why the relationship had ended.  
  
Or why he was climbing into bed with Instructor Trepe.  
  
He lay awake for long hours that night, thoughts running circuits through his head in a mad attempt to find some connection, some clue locked away in his memory, something to right the life that had just been turned upside down.  



	2. Instructor

Quistis had long drilled herself to be up with the sun; she could often tell the time of day simply by the level of light that was peeking through her dormitory window. Today, however, a number of factors were throwing off her calculations. For one, she was in Timber, and her biological clock was screaming at her that something was amiss. For another, she was not in her dormitory, but in an unfamiliar hotel room. And finally, it was pitch black outside; she had awakened well before the predawn hour.  
  
Nonetheless, she quickly determined that no amount of effort would convince her body to accept a return to sleep; the moment her mind had returned to consciousness, a host of thoughts had sparked to life, and had no intention of returning to dormancy.  
  
Careful not to disturb Squall, who lay resting next to her, she slid out of bed and padded over to the doors to the hotel room balcony. She quietly let herself out into the calm autumn night, looking out over the skyline of downtown Timber. The lights of the intra-city trams flitted about the town like faeries, and the city lights almost seemed like a pattern of stars. There was a sort of peace to the scene; Quistis could imagine the aftermath of a long night spen in celebration of their nation's newly achieved independence, not unlike that night after they had defeated Ultimecia, when they all stayed up almost to the morning.  
  
That party was another of the memories that had flooded into her mind, unbidden, yesterday night. Like all the memories that had returned to her, this one was centered about Rinoa. Or rather, Squall and Rinoa. They'd stayed out on the balcony the whole night, not once coming in or ever taking their attention away from each other. Quistis had stayed around later than most of the others; she'd told herself she wanted to congratulate the two of them on their success in the battle, which she had not had any chance to do. But looking back now, it was easy to see just how jealous she had been. Not just of Rinoa for having Squall, but of both of them, for having _someone_.  
  
Or had that been only a lie she'd told herself, too? Or had her supposed love for Squall been the lie? She shook her head sadly. After being married to him for this many years, she would think she could be able to reconcile her feelings about him.  
  
But then, how could she understand things she couldn't even remember? All her memories were of Squall and Rinoa; try as she would, she was unable to discover a single one regarding Squall and _her_.  
  
_When I saw how she was affecting him,_ _how he was beginning to open up to her in a way he never would with me, I knew I never had a chance. And now, with all these memories of them together, I can't bring myself to believe even now.  
  
_It was ridiculous, she knew. After all, he was sleeping just inside the door. But every time she told herself that, she would see him with Rinoa, smiling, acting like a real person; whereas with Quistis, he was always looking for ways to make her go away. Though the memories were six years old, she felt as if they could have happened yesterday.  
  
_Go talk to a wall_, she muttered. It was too easy to believe that Squall could never hold a warm place in his heart for her. Too easy to think that he only cared for this dark-haired girl with the pretty smile.  
  
She heard the _click_ of the latch on the balcony door. For a moment, she thought she had failed to shut it properly, but then she heard his footsteps behind her. She didn't look at him, instead continuing to gaze out at the Timber cityscape as a cool breeze began to rustle her nightgown. Naturally, he remained silent as well; as always, she knew that if anything was going to be said, the first words would have to be hers.  
  
she said, a sigh escaping with her words. Do you remember our wedding at all?  
  
His voice was calm, absent tone, but she nonetheless picked up a hint of frustration that few others could discern. At least she knew him that well.  
  
Do you know how we got engaged? When we had our first date? How long we've been married?  
  
He didn't respond. She hadn't really expected him to. Sighing wearily, she rested her shoulders on the balcony railing and let her gaze fall down to the streets below. Her body felt exhausted, but she knew that her mind would forbid her to sleep.  
  
Our anniversary is in five weeks, she said. Beyond that, I don't know anything. If it's our first anniversary, or our third, or our sixth She sighed again. I don't remember all those things that we're supposed to keep with us for the rest of our lives. I don't know how we got married, I don't know when,  
  
_I don't know why._ She lapsed into silence again, unable to vocalize her most striking fear. _I don't know if he really loves me.  
  
_They remained in silence for a long time. Eventually, Quistis' eyes were caught by the gleam of the wedding band on her finger. It was infuriating, she thought; she knew what the ring was, and what it meant, but beyond that there was nothing. She couldn't remember how she had gotten it, or when; it was simply _there_.  
  
_How can we ever understand our lives if we can only remember bits and pieces of who we were? How can we be sure we made the right choices, if we don't even remember what they were, or why we made them?  
  
_A little hesitantly, she glanced over at him for the first time since he had come onto the balcony. His hair was shorter, and he seemed taller than sheremembered. Was she truly so lost in these memories that she expected her husband to look the same as he did when he was seventeen?  
  
And what if Squall now saw her as _she_ had been six years ago; as the nosy instructor who was so desperate as to drag one of her former students out to the Secret Area on the night of his graduation? Would he now feel as cold to her as he had that night?  
  
If it was infuriating to forget, she thought, now this partial remembrance was terrifying. How could Squall fail to see the Quistis from six years ago, when he could remember her so much better than the woman she was now. _She_ couldn't remember who she was now, she was so caught up in the memories.   
  
The GF, Squall muttered, breaking her from her reverie. Now he glanced over at her.  
  
she asked. She had been so caught up in her fears that she was completely unable to reconcile his statement with anything contained within her active mind.  
  
These things must have all happened while we were still on active duty, and we were junctioning a lot of GFs. The GF made us forget, just like we forgot about our childhoods when we first began to junction.  
  
Of course. She wondered why she hadn't realized that. Probably because the one thing that she hadn't been thinking about was _why_ they had forgotten.  
  
Squall glanced away again, looking profusely uncomfortable. He never acted like this before Rinoa, she thought. As a matter of fact, he never showed this kind of discomfort _with_ Rinoa. This sparked some other memory deep within her mind, one that she couldn't quite grasp.  
  
Back then, Squall began, you were never really sure of yourself. You tried to act like you were, because so many of the students looked up to you. He paused. I think you told me this once, and I didn't want to listen. I thoughtyou were weak, because you couldn't deal with those problems on your own.  
  
Quistis was silent. She felt the sting of his judgment, but she fought it off; he was trying to say something, and that was something the Squall she remembered would not do. This was her husband talking.  
  
I think it was your adoptive parents. You came to Garden because they didn't think you were worth their efforts, and so you always tried to prove them wrong, even though they weren't watching. You needed someone to believe in you, to say you deserved to be where you were. Once you realized that you shouldn't spend so much time doubting yourself and looking to others to tell you who you werewell, you were a lot less annoying.  
  
She laughed, despite herself. At first, there was a flood of relief at the realization that he had remembered _her_; then the meaning of his words began to sink in. Once more, she had been waiting for Squall to give her some sign that he wouldn't abandon her and run off to be with Rinoa. She knew it wasn't normal for her to be so fragile, but it _had_ been typical for the Quistis who had seen Squall with Rinoa. And she'd unconsciously been allowing herself to become that person again.  
  
Maybe it's better when we don't remember, she said. If we get too caught up in the past, we lose sight of the present. And how can we ever move forward if we spend all our time wondering about what we could have done differently in the past?  
  
Squall nodded, giving a small smile that, she happily realized, was very familiar to her. I'm still not quite sure why I decided to marry you, he said, but I'm willing to believe it was the right choice.  
  
Quistis smiled back. Me, too.  
  
A moment passed with the two of them simply looking at each other. The memories of Rinoa that had resurfaced last night had very nearly made them forget how much they both had changed over the last six years. But now, those memories were in the past where they belonged, and they had their marriage back in proper order.  
  
Well, for god's sake, Quistis said. Let's get back to bed. We won't make a very good impression if we show up for the ceremony half-asleep.


	3. Princess

_ Princess  
_

  
  
The next day, Timber's National Assembly was opened in a ceremony officiated by the Prime Minister and attended by many visiting dignitaries from Dollet and Garden. The Galbadians had sent their own Speaker of the Congress; President Caraway was not in attendance, as a nod to Timber's autonomy.  
  
As the Assembly immediately began to turn itself to the more mundane process of lawmaking, the cameras began to search elsewhere for their subjects and the dignitaries began to politely excuse themselves. Once she had departed the lawmaking chambers, Rinoa made her way through the crowd of reporters and out onto the streets. The tram hadn't arrived yet, and a fair number of dignitaries had gathered at the station to wait for their ride.  
  
she asked, glancing behind her to make certain the younger man was still with her. When's my next appointment?  
  
He glanced down at his notepad. Not until thirteen-hundred. You have that meeting with Galbadia about aid for replanting the Timber forests.  
  
She nodded; but then a pair of figures at the station caught her eye. Squall and Quistis had apparently been talking about something, but Quistis spotted her almost as soon as she saw them; and Squall was not far behind. The moment she saw his eyes, she knew that he had remembered as well; and she felt herself waver on her feet.  
  
Ma'am, are you all right? asked Watts, looking concerned.  
  
Yes, I'm fine, she said quickly. why don't you find someone in the Records Department and see if they have that information about the refugees yet?  
  
If Watts was at all curious about the sudden request, he didn't show it. Sure thing, ma'am. I'll be right back.  
  
As he hurried back into the building, Rinoa steeled herself and took a moment to shore up her resolve before advancing toward the two SeeDs. Despite the fact that she had hoped to see him again ever since she remembered who he was, she was far from certain as to the wisdom—or the outcome—of such a meeting.  
  
she said lamely, offering an equally weak smile as she reached their location. She opened her mouth to say more, but no words came into her mind.  
  
It was Quistis who replied. Hello, Rinoa, she said, her tone warm but neutral; it seemed as if she was trying to be impersonal. Before Rinoa could decide how to reply, she added, I'm sorry, but I should find Cid to ask him about Zell's peacekeeping mission. Excuse me. With a glance at Squall and an apologetic look at Rinoa, she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Left alone with each other, Squall and Rinoa both assumed particular expressions of discomfort and repeatedly shifted their weight back and forth. Rinoa began at length, but could not think of a proper way to continue. _Soisn't it weird that we were in love six years ago, then forgot all about it?  
  
_ The years, Rinoa thought, did not seem to have made Squall any more talkative.  
  
Finally, she did come up with something to say. she began hesitantly. Do you rememberhow it ended?  
  
He looked away, glancing down at his feet. Not really.  
  
She nodded. I guessmaybe it's better that way.  
  
This caused him to frown at her. That doesn't seem like something you'd say.  
  
Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you remember, Rinoa snapped. It certainly looks like _you've_ changed a bit over the past six years. She nodded off in the direction Quistis had gone.  
  
Squall frowned at her. What's _that_ supposed to mean?  
  
Oh, come on. I remember how you were back then. Maybe you don't _want_ to remember, because you'll realize that you never really loved her, and she was never more than a convenient rebound who—  
  
Don't you _dare_ talk about my wife like that, Squall growled.  
  
Rinoa was frozen by the harshness in his voice; she had hardly expected such anger, from him or herself. Her balance wavered, and she fell half a step back as she realized how terrible her words had been.  
  
I'm sorry, she said. I don't know why I said those things.  
  
However, something _was_ coming back to her. Not memories; or rather not of events, but of feelings. The feelings that had driven her outburst, despite being nearly six years old.  
  
It wasn't anything you did, she said quietly. It was nobody's fault, really. People didn't quite know what to think of me as a Sorceress. Quistis, Selphie, Zellthey would all act a little strange whenever I was around, even if they were trying to act normal. After a while, I just got so angry at everyone, and I suppose myself, for causing all this discomfort. I thinkI just needed to get away. She shook her head, sighing. It wasn't anything you did.  
  
Squall bowed his head, bringing his hand up to the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose in the gesture that Rinoa now found almost painfully familiar. Just as she knew him well enough now to read the pain in his features. He was not so good at concealing it anymore, she thought.  
  
I don't remember, he said. But I thinkI tried to forget.  
  
She nodded. So did I.  
  
They fell silent again, each taken into their own thoughts and half-recovered memories. For Rinoa, they all came now in emotions; she could not remember what words they had spoken, or know clearly what they had done, but she could recall the way she had felt. First there had been happiness and contentment, then loneliness, rejection, angerthen jealousy, betrayalthen nothing. At the end, she realized, it was Quistis as much as Squall whom the feelings named as their target.  
  
_I wanted him to somehow make things better,_ she thought, _not to realize that he could move on without me. I only left him because I wanted his attention. But instead, I lost it, and he found somebody else._ She had blamed all of them; Squall, for not being considerate enough of her feelings, herself for pushing him away, Quistis for being there. In the end, she had wanted nothing more than to forget that any of it had happened; and so she almost had.  
  
she spoke at length. I suppose we've already said it all before.  
  
he agreed. And it doesn't look like we liked the memories very much the first time around.  
  
Then maybe we shouldjust trust ourselves to have made the right decision, said Rinoa. No reason to create more bad memories.  
  
Squall nodded silently.  
  
Well, then, Rinoa attempted to make her voice sound formal, Commander, perhaps we'll meet again sometime.  
  
No one can predict the future, Squall replied.  
  
Rinoa paused, and caught a pained look in his eyes that gave her pause. But she knew that he was only feeling regret for whatever it was they'd had; now reduced to scattered fragments of faded memories. No matter what, the past was over.  
  
Without another word to him, she took her leave. Not far away, she spotted Quistis, who was indeed speaking to Cid about something or other. Whatever it had been, she fell silent when she saw Rinoa.  
  
she said, smiling.   
  
Hello again, Rinoa, Cid replied, smiling. Just as he spoke, the tram appeared coming around a bend in the track. Oh! My ride's here. If you'll excuse me?  
  
Of course. Rinoa smiled as he departed to join the group of people waiting to board the vehicle. As Quistis started to move that way as well, Rinoa caught her arm. she said; and she realized that a lump was rising in her throat. I mean, you might be wondering She bowed her head, blinking back the tears that threatened to well up in her eyes. He didhe does love you. Maybe he didn't always, but he does. I think it drove me crazy at first, when I realized. And she let her arm fall, not feeling she had the strength to keep it horizontal in any case.  
  
Quistis bore a very sympathetic expression; Rinoa thought she had once believed it to be pitying, in an almost condescending way, but now it seemed to be more apologetic. I'm sorry, Rinoa,  
  
Don't be, Rinoa said quickly. Nothing that happened was your fault. She forced herself to smile. Besides, it was years ago.  
  
Slowly, Quistis nodded. she said, nodding towards the rail. I don't want to miss the tram.  
  
Rinoa nodded; and the other woman walked away, joining her husband and boarding the tram. She watched as it slid away along the tracks, disappearing into the maze of the Timber skyline and taking Squall along with it. Once again, he was gone.  
  
A moment after the tram had gone, she turned back towards the Assembly building to see Watts returning, along with a very familiar brown-furred dog who barked happily upon reaching her. I found her wandering around in front of the building, ma'am! Watts reported. She must have got away from the walker again.  
  
Rinoa knelt down to scratch the dog behind her ears. Well, did you miss me, then? I'm sorry I had to go away for so long, but they don't want dogs in the Assembly building. And you have to stop being so mean to these poor walkers; they're just doing what's best for you.  
  
Uh, they didn't have that report about the refugees when I asked, ma'am, Watts put in. They say they're still waiting for the files from the Esthar special committee.  
  
That's all right, she said, standing. I suppose I don't need them right away. She looked down at the dog who, panting, stared back up into her eyes. You're getting pretty old, aren't you? she asked, patting her on the head. Well, come on, you don't do yourself any good sitting around our apartment all day. She set off down the road, beckoning the dog to follow. Come on, Angelo. Let's go for a walk.  



End file.
